The Legend of Zelda: New Hyrule
by Potterfan1232
Summary: After a war, Link and Tetra are in an empty island, they decide to make it new Hyrule. However someone else wants to make it into a land of darkness. Link and Tetra must stop that evil from happening but will their emotions let them succeed?
1. Back to Outset

_How many times have I made stories and not finish them? Whatever, no one cares. I am making ANOTHER story about Link and Tetra. (Hopefully one I'll finish.) Takes place 4 years after Windwaker. That means Link is 16 and Tetra is 17.The story goes by Link and Tetra's POV. Enjoy._

* * *

Link's POV

I looked around for all my things in my little cabin and packed them into my bag. I placed the heavy bag and strapped it onto my left shoulder. It's been four days and I am set to leave tommorow. I had to say bye to all the pirates, especially Niko, who kept calling me a swabbie.

I went down to his room and waved to him saying, "Bye. I'll see you...whenever," I started laughing.

"Aw man, now I have to wash the pirate's laundry again! Oh man. See ya Link!" Niko said to me.

We waved to each other and I left. Now I had one person to say bye too. The captain, the leader, the princess of a lost kingdom, Tetra. I didn't know how I was going to do it without getting yelled at but here goes nothing. I knocked on her door. "What?" She asked through the door. "It's me, Link," I said to her. She opened the door and then said, "come in."

I came into her room and she sat on her bed, staring at me. She changed so much since I last saw her! Her thunderbolt like hair now came up to her shoulders, her messy bun got slightly longer and her eyes were more shining. She still wore the same type of clothes, except bigger, and her pants had changed to a smaller white short.

"Well, did you finish your chores?" She asked me. I was confused a bit.

"Um no, I just wanted to say bye," I said as I chuckled a bit.

"Oh okay, bye," Tetra said sarcastically. "Finish your chores first! Just because your leaving tommorow doesn't mean that your off the hook!" She yelled to me.

"Tetra, this could be the last time we ever see each other," I said to her. She scoffed.

"No, because you're coming back when we find a new Hyrule, you're going to stay with us, you're going to help us build the kingdom, you're going to..." Tears started to come out of her eyes. I had to do something so I hugged her. I also patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, you could visit sometimes...anytime! I just have to go back to my family. They miss me," I tried reasoning with her.

She continued to cry a bit and then we stopped hugging. She started wiping off the tears on her eyes and then looked at me directly.

"Link who do you care about more? Your family or me?" She asked me.

I groaned. "Come on, don't ask me such a childish question. Not now," I said to her but then she sealed my lips.

"Tell me," she said slowly.

I hesistated for a moment and turned my head onto the floor. "My...family," I said, now knowing I made a mistake.

"I knew it! So that's all you want to leave because you hate me! This is a pirate's life!" She scolded at me. "You have to deal with it! You have to!" She said obnoxiously.

"Tetra no it's not that, I have to take care of them. This crew could take care of themselves, plus my grandma passed away, so now I have to take care of Aryll," I told Tetra. Tetra still didn't understand what I was saying.

"Fine...leave and never come back," she said as she returned back to her mapping work. I was shocked but I just did what I was told.

"Bye," I whispered to her. Then I left.

I pressed my ear against the door and heard her crying. I sighed deeply and went up the crow's nest. It was really scary up here but it felt nice and scary feeling the wind press against my ear. I looked down at the pirate's working and then stared at the sky, watching the seagulls. I breathed in the fresh air, trying to soothe the pain from Tetra earlier.

There were many times Tetra and I got into trouble. Such as when ganon returned to rule the Great Sea. With the help of the King of Red Lion, I was able to get and restore the power of the Master Sword and destroy Ganon. There was another time when Tetra was turned to stone and I had to save her. It seemed like forever but to the pirates, it was only 10 minutes. When I found out Tetra had turned into stone, I cried myself to sleep from the pain and rage. I never told Tetra this because she wouldn't understand. She never understands.

**The next day.**

It was my day to leave my final day. I was both happy and a bit sad. Tetra and I didn't quite get such a great good bye so I decided to go to her cabin. I knocked on it and immediatly she said "Go away!"

"Tetra please-" "GO!" She interrupted. I sighed and left the room. The ship has docked onto Outset Island. I waved bye to the pirates one last time and left the ship. Aryll was waiting for me to come to the island. When I set one foot onto the island she ran and hugged me. Her pigtails was now a ponytail and she went back to wearing a blue dress with flowers on it. She was now 11 and got more mature.

"Big brother, I missed you so much! Even more when grandma passed away," Aryll said to me.

"Yeah, me too," I said to her. She looked at me with a cheerful look. "Wow you changed so much. Your hair got longer, that's for sure. You're so tan and tall now big brother!" She exclamed to me. I laughed at her and said, "You too."

"Can I see that pirate girl again," she asked me. I cringed for a while and finally said, "No...we got in a fight," I watched the ship set sail into the fogs. "Anyway you want to know about all my adventures?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She said to me.

So Aryll and I went home and I told her everything going about my life. More than what I tell to Tetra. When I told her the events when Tetra turned into stone, she asked me, "How did you feel when she turned to stone?" I was pretty shocked. I never thought she would think about that.

"Well um...after finding out she was turned to stone, I cried myself to sleep. Whenever I saw Tetra,I felt like slaying Bellum and saving her right now," I said.

"Mmm...okay! Well I'm sleepy now so good night!'' Aryll said as she went up the bunk.

"Okay," I said. Tommorow is going to be a busy day. First thing on my list, go see grandma's grave.

* * *

_Well that's all for now! Chapter two coming...soon._


	2. Why Am I Hurting Myself?

_Hey there's a new chapter. WWWHHHHAAATTT! Yup enjoy._

* * *

**Tetra's POV**

Blood trickled on the floor from my dagger. I dropped the dagger onto the floor sobbing in pain. I slowly went to my cabinet and got a towel and poured it on a bottle of water and damped it on the towel. I then wiped it onto my wrist and then placed back my wristbands.

The only reason I do this is because it's the only thing that helps me solve my problems. Link has been gone for two weeks, the ship lost full supplies, and there is a storm. What more could happen.

I keep telling myself to stop cutting myself but I can't! I crumbled to the floor, fisting the floor twice. "Damn you Link...why did you have to leave?" I murmured.

For the whole day I just slept in my bed.

I went out of the door and started ordering around the pirates. It's very fun to do this because I don't know why but I just find it fun being bossy. I guess it was a trait I got from mom. I saw Niko and Gonzo were talking to each other and not cleaning the cannon.

"OY! NIKO! GONZO! CLEAN THE CANNON OR NO RUM!" I shouted from the crow's nest.

"But there's a storm, maybe we should stop on an island," Gonzo said. He was right. The winds shook violently, the thunders came down...it was a big one.

But that couldn't stop me from Gonzo's lame excuse. "AIN'T MATTER!" I shouted. But I spoke too soon. A wind came blowing to my face and I nearly fell off the nest. "MISS!" The pirate's shouted. I held my balance but all of a sudden a thunder came out of nowhere and smashed into the middle of the crow's nest. The crow's nest smashed the ship and I yelled and fell into the oceans. I found myself falling into the oceans.I slowly shut my eyes...I could live longer...just a little longer...

Water spurted out of my mouth as I panted. I opened up my eyes and saw Link and other people. I gasped and then coughed.

"Aryll, cook up hot soup," Link said as he lifted me up and brought me home.

His home was pretty empty. There was not really much since I last saw his house 4 years ago. I looked around studying the room a bit more. I sneezed again during the process. I then looked at Link who no longer wore his green traditional shirt but a white vest under a blue shirt and tan pants. He also didn't wear his hat, nor his belt.

"Link, how come you don't wear your green clothes anymore? Did it get to big?" I asked Link who turned around from sharpening his sword. He wiped his hands to get the iron shaves off and looked up at me.

"Because, since I missed the funeral i felt guilty and upset," he said to me.

"But that wasn't your fault, you didn't know until a week later and you were with us," I told him as I sneezed.

"Yes...but I still wanted to give grandma something," he said. "So I went to her grave and gave her the clothes she made for me, the pajamas, and everything she made for me," he said to me while pausing at times.

I cringed a bit. I tried to get out of bed but Link gently tapped my head. "You need your rest. Don't tire yourself," he said to me. I slowly placed my head back on the bed. He turned around to go back to his own sleep. I smiled a bit as I slowly shut my eyes.

_I suddenly saw a memory of my mother when she was very ill. However, she continued her job as a captain. One day though she got to ill and fell to the ground...I ran to her first. She told me, "You take the lead now...keep this safe," and handed me a neckless with a golden triangle. Then she shut her eyes._

_That's when I just realiazed something...I'm alone._

_All my family members are dead. It's just me and all I do is survive. _

I felt dried salty eyes. They seemed...wet. I gasped.

Did I the great feared captain just cry. For what seemed for seven years, I had just cried. I feel like a disgrace.

But it's true...I'm all alone, in this cruel world where I have to find a new land. But for what reason is there for me to find a new island? Would anyone care? Probably not, so why am I even doing it?

I lost my ship, my crew have probably forgotten about me, and Link...

LINK!

He's not here anymore nor is Aryll. Where did they go? It was still dark so where could they be right now?

CLANG!

Was there...a sword fight?

A few seconds later, there were many yells and such. I hid under the bed when Aryll came into the house bursting in tears.

"Aryll, what's happening outside?" I asked trying to calm her down. "War," was all she said.

"Oh my god," I said. "Brother told me to stay with you...don't leave," Aryll told me. Well I never took care of a kid before.

"Ah...okay, don't worry," I said.

* * *

_HOLY CRAP! What happens next?_


	3. The Blood on Outset

__

New chapter with too much action. Enjoy the story, okay!

Link's POV

Who the hell sent how this many moblins, bokoblins, and darknuts? I clashed my sword to a bokoblin, who easily blocked with his shield but then I stabbed it into the eye. It yelled and fell to the floor, drenching blood onto the ocean.

I looked around and saw all the men trying to fight back the monsters while the wives and children stayed home. When I saw one die, I couldn't stand it. I stabbed a darknut in the chest, getting the armor off. I rolled to its back while dodging a few slashes and chopped off the back armor. With a single swipe it fell to the floor. I wiped the weat off my face and smiled a bit.

"SHIT!" I heard myself yell that. I looked down and saw an arrow pierced into my arm. I immediately took it out and saw blood coming out of it. A moblin wanted to fight me but I couldn't. I ran away and hid behind a tree. I ripped off my blue jacket and pulled my sleeves up. I spat into where the arrow hit me and tied piece of blue jacket onto my arm. I rolled my shirt back down and killed that same moblin.

When I wiped the blood of my sword I noticed cracks on them. If I continue fighting it could break!

Tetra's POV

I watched the door with Aryll waiting for Link to come back, as she said. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. Aryll ran out to the door but instead of Link, a darknut appeared. Aryll looked at it shocked in which I yelled, "Go to the mountains to the forest!" She immediately ran out the door dodging the darknut's swipe. It then saw me under the bed and started to approach. I rolled out of the bed and dodged the stomp of the darknut. I tried to run away but then it whacked me onto the arm. I yelled as I fell to my knees. I slowly got back up and tried to run outside.

I ran around the battle field trying to look for Link. I slashed my way from a bokoblin when I saw a blond boy with a broken blue jacket. I ran to him and patted him on the shoulder. He turned around and I gave him a hard fist in the face.

"How could you leave me with your sister? You should of let her up the mountains in the forest!" I yelled at Link. His eyes were wide opened when he saw the bruise on my arm. I covered it with my own hand.

Link's POV

"Tetra...you have to go to the forest. You can't fight right now," I told her.

"No, I want to help save your island with you," she said stubbornly.

"I don't have time for this, you have to go up to the forest! I don't want you to get hurt," I said to her.

She suddenly shoved me aside and stabbed a bokoblin behind me. I looked up as she grinned.

"Okay...just stay near me okay," I said to her.

For some reason I couldn't bear to look at Tetra get hurt. Her yelp really gets me scared and sometimes I feel she was going to die. The villagers were retreating except for a few. We were severely out numbered but the few people that stayed were loyal to the island.

"The arrows are getting annoying," Tetra told me as I grinned. "Yeah they are," and I saw an arrow sweep in and miss me. It shot again and hit Tetra in the arm. She screamed as she fell onto one knee. I ran to her side and bent down.

"Tetra, dear god, I'm gonna make you feel better," I said as I took off Tetra's bandana and took the arrow out. It was poison tipped which couldn't be good. I immediately took out a bottle of red potion and forced it into her mouth. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," I said as I placed some of the red potion into her arm and then wrapped the bandana around.

We can't fight anymore. There was way too many enemy and too little people. Everyone started to retreat to the forest. I picked Tetra up and put her on my back and ran up the hill until I got to the trees and then suddenly a ray of black beam came down to me.

It felt like a hot fire burning into me. I was throbbing as the pain suddenly went out. It took the shape of me and then turned into solid. It was a dark version of me.

"Hello, Link. Call me Dark Link," he said laughing.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled at him but he didn't move. He just took out the same blade I had except in a darker version and looked at it. "May I test this on you?" He asked.

He was challenging me to a sword fight. I slowly placed Tetra on the side and drew my nearly broken sword and shield.

His red eyes were very intimidating to look at. We just stared at each other...waiting for someone to strike first. I soon lost patience and lunged, however he dodged and slamed his arm onto my back. I stampered a bit and nearly fell but I hadn't lost balence. I backflipped out of the way and got ready to jump strike him but instead he stabbed me but I raised my shield up. My shield started to crack.

I slashed my sword and connected with his. We started to push each other until my sword started to break. Suddenly it broke off and he kicked me to the ground. Half of my sword was still on the hilt so I stabbed the air but he dodged the stabs and stabbed my shield into pieces. I looked at my broken shield and then threw the shield away. He then stabbed my arm so I was unable to get up. He then went to Tetra and got out her neckless that used to hold the triforce of wisdom. She tried to get his hand down but he just yanked the neckless and punched her in the face.

I got the sword out of my arm but he puffed into smoke before I could get to him. I held my bloody arm and fell to the ground. There was a thunder cracking and it started to rain. I quickly got up and picked up Tetra.

I ran to the bridge as quick as possible. Suddenly a thunder striked me and Tetra. I dropped to the floor wit Tetra on my back. The thunder suddenly landed on the bridge and soon broke the bridge. I felt the wind rush into my face as Tetra and I hit the ocean.

_What's happening to my life...why is it so bizarre?_

_And why do I care about Tetra so much?_

_Why..._

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Review!_


	4. Island of New Hyrule

_Sorry for not updating forever! Really! I'll try getting back to this story, okay. Happy New Years!_

* * *

Tetra's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Link looking at me. I got up and looked around me. My clothes were wet and there were trees and sand everywhere. "Tetra, are you okay?" Link asked me. I nodded.

"Where are we?" I asked Link, Still looking around everywhere.

"I don't know but what I do know is that nothing lives here and there's no plants except trees," Link told me.

I got up and looked around the island a bit. It felt perfect for something that I thought to give up on. It was big, no one came here, and it's just new.

"Link, why...why don't we make this new Hyrule? That's what we'll call this, 'New Hyrule'!" I exclaimed to him.

"I dunno, we can't build a village here," Link said.

"Why not?" I asked which made Link pause for a few seconds.

"Well...I guess we can. But there's no time," Link told me. "We havve to get off this island as quick as possible. We have to find out who let those monsters out loose," he said.

"...yeah I guess but how are we gonna leave this island?" I wondered. "And where are we going to go?"

"Dragon Roost Island, norst east of here, you're on E4. Get a scale from Valoo," A mysterious voice said.

We both turned around and saw him...Dark Link. Link immediately protected me.

"No worries, I am not going to kill you, I just want to tell you where you should go," Dark Link told us.

"Why are you helping us?" Link said as he drew out his broken sword. There was a long pause.

"Because, I want you to get 'him' out of the way so that I could reign over the world with no problems," Dark Link said to us.

"Who's him?" Link asked.

"You find out," Dark Link said as he dissolved into smoke. Link ran to the smoke but was unable to find him. I slowly walked to Link and pat his shoulder. "What are going to do?" I asked. There was an even longer pause of just staring.

"We follow Dark Link...Dragon Roost Island is our destination!" Link said triumphantly.

I looked around in the forest picking up branches. Why did Link tell me to get some branches for fire? Why does he get to fish? When I got enough wood I went back to Link but I didn't see him for some reason. I took out a compass and saw I was on the other side of the island. I have to walk a half of a mile to get back to Link.

It was getting tiring, although this was a good island for New Hyrule it's too goddamn hot! Finally when I reached Link I saw that he was holding a fish. "Link, know this...tomorrow...we're switching jobs," I said which made Link laugh.

Link and I made a fire and then cooked the fish. After it was cooked enough we both immediately nimbled onto it. It was pretty stale but we were willing to eat anything right now. After we finished Link held his broken sword near the fire and the took a stick, tied it with a stone, and banged onto the sword. I lied down on the hot sand and looked up at the sky. There wasn't much to do right now so I decided to make a conversation.

"Hey Tetra, do you like New Hyrule so far?" He asked me. Well he started the conversation first I guess.

"Um, not so bad," I lied, I hated this place.

"Yeah right, don't worry. After this lets eat at the new resturant in Dragon Roost Island," he told me.

"That is if we get off on this island," I said stubbornly. He lifted his sword and place it in the water. It was sharper but smaller, like a foot long dagger.

"Well now we can make a small boat," he said as he took off the stone on the hammer he made and sharpened the stone. I took a flat stone and sharpened it with my dagger, as he did.

Soon afterward it was done, Link placed the flat stone onto the stone and smashed it on a small tree, I helped. It was tiring work but finally the tree came down and we started to make a hole on the boat. Link started to make the boat smoother with his dagger while I made oars. I wiped the sweat off my head and saw the boat. It wasn't too pleasant to look at but it looked okay. We stopped for that day and fell asleep. Link patted me in the cheeks and hugged me. "Don't worry, your safe with me," he said.

For the next few weeks we continued this routine. It was extremely boring and I got clawed by a crab a few times while finding clams and now my feet were red and hurted when touched. It was the third week since our stay and the boat looked ready but Link said he wants to add more wood to make it stronger. I got tired and feel asleep, waiting for a new day to rise.

The next day I opened my eye I saw Link wasn't in bed anymore but was testing the boat out. The boat hadn't gone too fast so it would take about a day to get to Dragon Roost Island. There were also some fish in a bag loaded on the boat. He looked up and saw me looking at him which made him smile.

"You ready?" He asked.

* * *

_Wow, the first good cliffhanger of this story. Please review this story!_


End file.
